


Her Duty

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-19
Updated: 2008-10-19
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Ziva knows what duty is.





	Her Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Duty.

It was a word she knew well. A word whose meaning summed up her whole life. Occasionally, in the darkness of the night, she wished it was not so.

Duty had led her into Mossad.

Duty had led her to lie for them.

Duty had led her to kill for them.

Duty had led her to do things occasionally in the darkness of the night she wished she had never had to do. But she had done them and she would do them again, if she were told to do so.

Duty had brought her to America in the first place.

Duty had taken her, along with her dead brother's body, the brother she had killed to save a man she barely knew, back to Israel to bury one of the few people she had ever loved.

Duty had taken her back to America to become liaison officer between Mossad and NCIS.

Duty had taken her back to Israel again when Director Vance had terminated her position.

Duty had taken her undercover when the same Director Vance had approached her father.

Duty had kept her from telling the man she had grown to respect above all others what she had been assigned to do.

Duty had once again returned her to Washington when she had not wished to return; when she had wished to stay in Israel because - But no, even in her thoughts duty compels her to not to speak. Even now she could not understand why Tony had been so upset with his new assignment. He had merely been following orders; he had been doing his duty. 

Duty.

It was a word she knew well. A word whose meaning summed up her whole life. Occasionally, in the darkness of the night, she wished it was not so.


End file.
